1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive train for a motor vehicle, in which a torque of a drive unit can be transferred to a motor vehicle transmission as well as to a pump, in particular a transmission oil pump for acting hydraulically on the motor vehicle transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drive train is known from WO 2006/012995 A1, in which an internal combustion engine is connected to a drive shaft, wherein the drive shaft can be coupled through a first freewheel to a pump shaft of a transmission oil pump. An electrical machine can be coupled through a second freewheel to the pump shaft of the transmission oil pump. Depending upon whether the internal combustion engine or the electrical machine provides a greater rotational speed for the pump shaft, either the internal combustion engine or the electrical machine is coupled to the pump shaft through the freewheel, such that an adequate supply of oil for a motor vehicle transmission by the transmission oil pump can be ensured.
A disadvantage of such a drive train is that the structural linkage of the transmission oil pump necessitates a comparatively large construction space, and the energy efficiency of the drive train is still insufficient.
An object of the present invention is to provide a drive train for a motor vehicle in which a pump, in particular a transmission oil pump, can be linked by a simple structural arrangement. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to increase the possibilities for utilization of the electrical machine of the drive train and/or to improve the energy efficiency of the drive train.